I love my enemy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Gigi Hollingsworth has always been the rich sassy egocentric teen-bitch at the school and she'd never admit that her main enemy is also the very same person she has a huge crush on.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

**I love my enemy**

**Gigi Hollingsworth has always been the rich sassy egocentric teen-bitch at the school and she'd never admit that her main enemy is also the very same person she has a huge crush on.**

So, you might ask, who does Gigi crush on? None other than a certain sexy teen wizard / human by the name Alex Russo.

Of course Gigi doesn't know that Alex is a wizard. The way Gigi sees it, Alex is just a sexy girl.

The first time Gigi really noticed that Alex is sexy was almost 2 years ago. Both girls were 14 and they were alone in the girls' shower-room at school after gym-class.

Alex were dressed in a black leather bikini that she used to love to wear and still does.

"Gigi. Would you mind get your fucking face out of the room? Just being in the same damn room as you like make me so sick." says Alex in a confident hard voice.

Alex has her back against Gigi while talking.

"Don't puke, Russo! You are so fucking disgusting. Be a lady for once." says Gigi in a cold egocentric tone.

While she talk, Gigi suddenly by complete random accident happen to look at Alex' butt.

The really tight leather bikini bottom / thong Alex wear makes her butt look really sexy. At least that's what Gigi thinks.

"Uh...Gigi...did you suddenly lose the ability to speak?" says Alex as she notice the silence in the room. She turn around swiftly and look at Gigi, who still har her eyes on Alex' butt.

Alex notice where Gigi focus her eyes.

"Hey! Are you trying to check out my hot ass? That's 100 % forbidden area for you, bitch." says Alex in an angry tone.

"Why the hell would I wanna look at such an ugly stupid ass? Don't be such a dang kid, Alex." says Gigi.

"Gertrude, you are the childish loser here. I know that you were so totally looking at my ass. Are you dreaming about sex with me?" says Alex.

"Nobody calls me Gertrude, get it, Alex? My name's Gigi and nothing else." says Gigi in a hard angry tone.

"I'm not afraid of you. Eat poop or something. As long as you leave the room I'm fine." says Alex.

"Why don't you eat poop then? Like maybe your own poop. Mmm, that would be funny...for me." says Gigi with a sassy laugh.

"Like no way I will, Gertrude! One day I will be a famous lady and you will be dead and all forgotten." says Alex.

"You? Famous? Never! Alex, face facts. I'm much more cool than you." says Gigi.

"Totally not true. You're just a skinny little hooker." says Alex.

"Since when? I'm not the one who has sex with random boys all the time." says Gigi.

"Oh really? I remember that you had sex with five guys at the same time in a classroom last month." says Alex.

"Fuck you! How the hell do you know about that...?" says Gigi.

"Maybe, cause I saw everything? I had a secret web-cam in that classroom so I could see it all, every little porno-ish detail. Including when you go that ass cream-pie." says Alex with a sassy smile.

"Those guys raped me. I didn't wanna do it with them." says Gigi.

"Not true. You were moaning sexy stuff such as 'Fuck me deep' and 'Oh my gosh, feels so sexy' all while those guys went wild in each of your holes." says Alex.

"Russo, don't ever tell anyone about that, okay? if you do, I'll kill you." says Gigi.

"C'mon! You can never kill me. I'm too fucking strong ya know." says Alex.

"No, you're not, Alex!" says Gigi.

"Wanna fight me right now?" says Alex with confidence.

"No way!" says Gigi. "I could break a nail or something."

"Such a wimp." says Alex.

"I'm no wimp." says Gigi.

"Oh you are a wimp." says Alex with a very warm and sexual voice. Almost as if she was trying to flirt with Gigi. Still that's clearly NOT what Alex is doing.

Gigi still remember that day as if it was yesterday.

Since then Gigi has always had a thing for Alex, but hasn't showed it. Instead she's kept on being a bully to Alex and Harper just as always.

The reason she hasn't revealed her crush on Alex is that she's afraid that she'd lose her It Girl status if she do.

When she's sure that none can see it, Gigi look at Alex...at Alex' tight top or under her skirt sometimes.

Gigi love the fact that Alex always wear tight tops and short skirts ( and tiny thong ).

Today it's a normal Monday in school.

"Alex, get out of my way!" says Gigi in a cold super-sassy tone as she push Alex to the side in the hallway. Gigi takes the opportunity to sneak an 'accidental' and very brief ass-grab on Alex.

Unfortunately for Gigi, Alex notice the soft hand on her ass and says "Hey, bitch! What the hell are you doing? Get your stupid hand away from my awesome ass."

"Dang...!" mumbles Gigi in an angry tone as she turn around and walk away.

"Yo! Come back here. You got some explaining to do, Gertrude." says Alex.

"Oh no! Me messed up soo bad over there. Dang fucking shit. Now I might never get to have sex with Alex." think Gigi as she walk to her locker.

In her locker, Gigi keep a photo of Alex. It's a close up of Alex' face when she smile and look happy.

"Alex, someday I'll be with you...in a sexual way." thinks Gigi.

Suddenly the 2 girls that Alex and Harper call ' the Wannabes' walk up Gigi.

Gigi quickly shut her locker so her friends won't see the Alex-photo. Truth is, to refer to 'the Wannabes' as being friends with Gigi isn't exactly right. They are more like her footsoldiers than her real friends.

Of course 'the Wannabes' have real names, but Alex and Harper only call them 'the Wannabes' and nothing else.

The real names for 'the Wannabes' are Thalia Raven and Cindy Sheppard. They are not very smart and therefore do whatever Gigi tells them to. Both of them follow Gigi pretty much everywhere she goes and they are clearly kinda lost without her. It's obvious that they wanna be like Gigi, cause they both dress similar to her and try to act all sassy and bitchy exactly like her.

"So, what should we do?" says 'the Wannabes'.

"We need to find Alex' stupid BFF and make her look stupid. Even more than she already is." says Gigi.

After only 5 minutes, Gigi and 'the Wannabes' finds Harper.

"Lookin' as lame as always, Hippie?" says Gigi with a sexy sassy smile.

"It's Harper not Hippie and I'm not lame." says Harper.

"Wow! Looks like Alex' buddy has a backbone after all." says 'the Wannabes' in a teasing tone.

"Not for long!" says Gigi with an evil smirk.

Gigi grab a hold of the pink top Harper is wearing and rip it in half.

"OMG, look everyone! Alex' stupid little friend shows her ugly breasts in school." says Gigi out loud, her voice all sarcastic and rude.

"No..." says Harper in a low sad tone as she begin to cry and then run away.

"Oh yeah! That's how the cool chicks do it." says Gigi.

"Totally!" says 'the Wannabes'.

Outside the school lunch-room, Harper finds her BFF.

"Harps, what's happened to you?" says Alex in a soft friendly tone as she try to comfort Harper.

"It's...Gigi. She and her friends are so NOT nice to me." says Harper through her tears.

Alex gives Harper a hug and whisper sweet things to her.

It's not very often that Alex is sweet like this, but with Harper she isn't afraid to show her more soft side. Alex may seem kinda sassy on the outside, bur she can be so adorable too when she wants to.

"Harps, I'll always here for you. Gigi will pay for being so rude to my best friend." says Alex.

"Thanks, Alexandra!" says Harper.

Alex usually hate when people refer to her by her full name Alexandra. The only 2 people she is okay with calling her that, are her mom and her BFF.

"No probs, Harper! You're my sweet friend and I love you." says Alex.

Later the sam day after school, Gigi is in her room.

"Alex Russo, why do you have to be so sexy? I'm not supposed to have the hots for you. We're not even friends." says Gigi.

Gigi turn on her computer where she has a collection of secret sexy Alex-photos.

She pull off the black skirt she is wearing and starts to masturbate while she's looking at the sexy Alex-photos.

"Mmmm, yes!" moaans Gigi.

At the same time, Alex hangs out with Harper at the sandwich shop.

"Harps, you won't believe what happened today. That freakin' bitch Gigi touched my ass." says Alex.

"It was probably an accident." says Harper.

"No it wasn't...that's the worst part. She seemed to like it." says Alex.

"You sure?" says Harper.

"Very sure! And when I asked her what she was doing she just walked away." says Alex.

"OMG! Weird." says Harper.

"I know. I have to find out what the hell Gigi is up to." says Alex.

"How?" says Harper.

"With a few spells and your help it will be easy." says Alex.

"I'll do what I can to help." says Harper.

"Okay!" says Alex.

Alex pull out her wand.

"Et veritas liberabit dissimulo, erit iam alium orbem." says Alex as she swing her wand in a swift motion above her head.

Alex and Harper transforms into 'the Wannabes'.

"Uh, what did you do with us?" says Harper. She knows that Alex used magic, but not what magic.

"I just cast a transfiguration spell on us to transform us into 'the Wannabes' so we can find out what shit Gertrude is really up to." says Alex.

"Wow!" says Harper, surprised that Alex know such an advanced spell.

"I've actually practiced my magic lately." says Alex with a casual smile.

"We still sound like ourselves..." says Harper.

"That's where the next spell comes in..." says Alex as she swing her wand. "Transforma verba loquor. Absconde me ipsum."

Alex and Harper now sounds exactly like Thalia Raven and Cindy Sheppard aka 'the Wannabes'.

25 minutes later, fake Thalia Raven and fake Cindy Sheppard meets up with Gigi at the park.

"Why did you try to grab Alex Russo's ass today?" says Thalia ( Alex ).

"Thalia, how did you know about that...?" says Gigi out loud.

"I saw it..." says Thalia ( Alex ).

"I guess both you and Cindy deserve to know. I kinda have a crush on Alex, it's wrong...yes, I know. Even so I still have this huge crush on her." says Gigi.

"OMG!" says both Thalia ( Alex ) and Cindy ( Harper ) out loud. Both very surprised.

"Alex is too sexy. She is a sexual girl. I wish she wasn't, cause I don't wanna be turned on by her." says Gigi.

The next day in school Alex sees Gigi who's mad at 'the Wannabes'.

"Hi, bitches!" says Alex with a fake smile as she walk up to Gigi, Thalia and Cindy.

"Alex...what a fuckin' honor." says Gigi, all fake-nice.

"Gertrude, may I have a word with ya? In private. Just you and I. Between 4 eyes." says Alex in a cold emotionless tone.

"Yeah." says Gigi, her tone just as cold as Alex' tone.

Gigi and Alex walk aside.

"Gigi...I know that you want me. Don't pretend that you don't. I know everything." says Alex.

"Fine! Okay! Yes, it's true. I do have a crush on you. Me isn't happy about it, but I do have this freakin' crush on you, Alex." says Gigi.

"So you're a lesbo-chick...?" says Alex.

"No, I'm bi." says Gigi.

"If you wanna do me, keep dreamin'...beacuse I don't want you, Gertrude." says Alex.

"Why not, Alex?" says Gigi with a sexy smile as she put her hands on Alex' boobs.

"Hey! Hands off those ya dang freak!" says Alex as she push Gigi back.

"Don't say no to me, Alex." says Gigi.

"Get this into your stupid head: I HATE YOU!" says Alex in a very angry tone.

"News flash: I hate you too, but I'm also horny for you at the same time." says Gigi in a cold hard voice.

"Awww! Little stupid Gigi wanna go sexy with totally mega-awesome Alex." says Alex in a sarcastic so fake mommy-voice.

Alex simply wink sexy at Gigi and then walk away.

"Alex...wait a sec..." says Gigi.

Alex is already too far away to hear it.

The next day in school, Gigi wanna try her seduction-skills on Alex again.

Gigi walks up behind Alex, put a hand up Alex skirt and starts to rub Alex' pussy through the fabric of her thong.

"Ahhhh, mmm yes!" moans Alex, but turn angry instead when she notice who's playing with her lady-parts.

"Alex, just relax and enjoy it." whisper Gigi with her sexy soft voice.

"No way!" says Alex.

"Awww! Why not, Alex?" says Gigi.

"Because I don't like you." says Alex.

"We can have hate-sex then." says Gigi.

"I can't be angry and horny at the same time." says Alex.

"I can." says Gigi.

"Yay! Good for you." says Alex with irony and sarcasm.

"Aww! Thanks, Alex!" says Gigi who thinks that Alex is serious.

"Eat poop!" says Alex.

"You go eat poop!" says Gigi.

"That's more like your thing." says Alex.

"Oh no, not one bit. I'm a very sophisticated girl." says Gigi.

"You're not sophisticated, you're a dirty slut." says Alex.

"No, Alex. You are the dirty slutty one." says Gigi.

"Oh yeah? Easy way to find out. The one of us who's had the most sex is clearly the slut around here." says Alex.

"Okay. How many times have you had sex?" says Gigi.

"Seven." says Alex. "You?"

"25." says Gigi.

"You're the slut. Ha! Oh yeah, eat that one, Gertrude!" says Alex with a smile.

"Dang!" says Gigi. "Seems like I'm the slut. Not good."

Gigi suddenly walk closer to Alex, pull off Alex' clothes and starts to lick Alex' pussy.

At first Alex moans "Yes, mmmm feels nice!" then she snap back to none-sex thinking and says "Stop that, bitch!"

Alex deliver a hard strong fist-punch to the face of Gigi.

Gigi fall to the floor, blood all over her face.

"That's what you get when you try to have sex with me against my own will." says Alex.

"Miss Alexandra Russo, what have you done?" says Mr John Vanderwaal, one of the teachers at the school, when he sees Alex and Gigi.

"I just defended myself, sir. Gigi started it." says Alex.

"No, she did, sir." says Gigi.

"Eripe me hinc lente." whisper Alex.

Magic sends Alex home to her bedroom.

"Oh my fucking ice cream shit, me need some sleep now." says Alex as she throw herself onto the bed with her clothes on.

Just a short 5 minutes later she is asleep.

A month later, Gigi is back in school, her face now back to perfect beauty again. Forntunately the doctors were able to make her face look the way it's supposed to after the hard punch Alex gave her.

"Gigi...seems like your face is the way it was before I smashed it to crap. Nice for you." says Alex with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, the doctors made me cute again so you kinda wasted that punch, Alex." says Gigi with a sassy voice.

"Sure...whatever..." says Alex as she roll her eyes.

"Wanna have sex with me this time?" says Gigi.

"No, not one bit. As long as you're around, my pussy go totally dry and I go so NOT horny." says Alex.

"Too bad for you, Russo. You had your chance to have sex with the awesome Gigi and you totally blew it. So fucking typical for the freaky Alex." says Gigi.

"I never wanted to have sex with you anyway so me is cool. Never in a thousand years would I ever go to bed with you. I'd never even cuddle with you, not even if I got 100.000 dollars for it." says Alex in a cold hard tone. Then she swiftly turn around and walk away without saying anything else.

Gigi doesn't show it on the outside, but she's really sad that Alex didn't wanna have hot steamy sex with her. For the first time in her life Gigi feels real true heartbreak.

**The End.**


End file.
